108935-loving-the-cx-how-is-undercutting-viewed
Content ---- ---- ---- Undercutting any less than 1c is just wasteful. Why undercut by more when you could get PAID? :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- this. omfg this. I actually have the CX and AH in this game. The best AH in a game, to me, was the one in FFXI. The only way to judge what to sell something by was by history. It is an auction house, place a bid, if you "do not win" place it again, until you find the buy out (not see it). The next person comes along to sell that item, they would check sell history, and normally sell at that price. Make for a great economy. This "AH" style (just like WoW's) is just a place to store stuff you would like to sell, but it is what we have. I only sell about 5 items on the CX/AH now, because undercutting is something people just do not understand. A 16 slot bag on the AH for 1+p. So a 12 slot one, how does 5g sound? Pretty good imo. Next person comes along and puts it up for 1g. wtf? The next 10 to come along, bam bam bam bam..and now you can buy the bag off the AH for CHEAPER then it sells to NPCs. Yes, I buy them, sell to NPC. Same for the CX. I have countless buy orders set at 100x for under NPC price. I get the items, sell to NPC, make money. STOP with the huge under cuts, you are not helping the economy. | |} ---- That would make me #2, then. The default interface has made me rich. You do this to drive competition out of the market, and to keep sale slots open. With a limited number of auction slots, I can't cupcake around all day with the guy who wants to one-up each other by 1c. So I'll push the price to a point I know he won't like and be done with him. | |} ---- I'll agree that HUGE undercuts are bad, however if you're stupid smart enough to sell it at that price --- it's just more money in your pocket. If you get really big you could just buy them all up and re-list with what you feel is a more accurate price. Lets not forget that different bags have different drop rates as well. | |} ---- It has made me moderately well off, but is that because it's so good or because it's so bad? I'd argue for the latter, as I'm sure most exploitation is only possible because so many people don't quite understand how it all works. It's profitable to some CX-savvy folks, sure. But I wouldn't praise it for that. :P About undercutting to drive out competition: I've read this before and... am I the only one for whom it never seems to work? Whenever I try they give up for a few hours, but they're back the second I take my eyes off the CX/AH. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You must all absolutely loathe me. These posts are all delicious. | |} ---- ---- *shakes fist* I will find you and your kneecaps will get along veeeery well with my baseball bat! You don't mess with my monopoly money! SERIOUS BUSINESS. :angry: :angry: :angry: | |} ---- ---- ---- This is part of the problem. If 5 people think something is worth 10g, but you come along and say "nah, 1g", what is to stop the next person to come along and say "nope, 50s"? Then we are right were the economy is at. A crappy economy in a game that has many money sinks. Are you the same type of person who has no issue giving out the virtual money? If so come to my realm, I'd like to "borrow" money so I can afford the upgrades I need. The time spent to farm/gather goods is worth more to me. | |} ---- ---- If five people want to sell an item at 10g and only one buyer wants to buy it at 50s, guess who is in the wrong. The sellers. Undercutting doesn't harm the game at all, just the individual person that got undercut. Even then, if the demand is high enough, both people will get the item sold. Blaming the economy on undercutters is insane. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Undercutting hurts the economy? | |} ---- ---- ---- ----